unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Darren
Darren is the school doctor of Wellston and the boyfriend of Leilah. Appearance Dr. Darren is a middle-aged man with dark, blue hair, amber eyes, and blue scruff on his chin and on the sides of his face (he shaves this off for date nights). He seldom smiles and is easily recognizable by his angry expression. He is always seen at work with a lab coat on and a black shirt underneath coat, and wears brown pants and black shoes. Dr. Darren's speech and thought bubbles are usually in blue. When using his Nightmare ability or when angry, the text in his speech bubbles become bold and are in all caps. His eyes glow a bright yellow when using Nightmare. Gallery Personality Dr. Darren is a brash, abrasive person with a bit of a temper, especially towards the more troublemaking students. Because of this, Darren is considered to be terrifying to most students (including students stronger than him like Blyke and Isen) and always has a grumpy expression on his face. Furthermore, he appears to dislike his job and only applied simply because it was a seemingly stress-free position. Despite this, he does care for the well-being of his patients, and feels guilty when he fails to help them. History It is implied that Darren initially became a school nurse in hopes of "no weekend work, easy hours, and low stress." He would be sorely mistaken. Darren's miserable work life had a negative impact on his social life: several of his relationships have ended because he kept complaining about his job. His latest girlfriend, Leilah, doesn't seem to mind this habit of his (lucky him).Chapter 142 Darren presumably treated most of John's injuries on the first day of school and has had to cure him every time he came into the infirmary since. However, this was not proven. Plot Beginning When he was first seen, Dr. Darren was reprimanding John for getting injured yet again and gave him a healing tonic that would heal John's broken arm. John tried to leave the infirmary, but the doctor knew better than to let John go out in his injured state and forced him to stay until his arm healed. Later, the doctor saw Seraphina come in and anticipated trouble, knowing that John and Seraphina are partners in crime, but let her in anyway. While John and Seraphina were hanging out in the back, Doctor Darren angrily left for reasons unknown, but not before warning John to stay put. It turned out that Doctor Darren left the infirmary after hearing Blyke and Isen fighting and proceeded to drag them towards the infirmary. Dr. Darren then gave them a good scolding and threatened to send them to Keene. When the two started to argue again, he permanently broke up the fighting by bashing their heads together. As Doctor Darren started to mention that both Blyke and Isen would have to face the consequences, Gavin crawled into the infirmary, bleeding and injured. Furiously, Doctor Darren looked at the bed and realized that both Seraphina and John were missing.Chapter 6 Investigation Dr. Darren was one of the three groups of people interviewed by Isen, the others being Crail and Mardin and Gavin. When the Doctor was questioned about John, he angrily responded, "JOHN? WHO THE F*CK IS THAT?"Chapter 25 Suspension As news of Seraphina's absence spread, Doctor Darren made a bet with Keene to see how long John could go without being beaten up. Not even four hours after Seraphina left, John was already in the infirmary with a broken arm, ribs, and a black eye. Doctor Darren was in a good mood however as he won the bet. Fortunately for both John and the doctor, the tonics that Doctor Darren had been making could now heal injuries faster than ever before.Chapter 29 After John left, he was cornered by another group of students to be used as "target practice", but fortunately, Doctor Darren overheard this and intervened saying that he had a date that night and if anyone made him work overtime, they would be dead, including John. By the time John returned to the infirmary with two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and other minor injuries, the Doctor was reaching the end of his patience and told John that he should know how to avoid being bullied by now. After his lecture, Darren called his girlfriend Leilah and arranged a date with her for that Saturday. Upon hearing a loud slamming noise from the patient's room, the Doctor furiously ended his call. As an enraged John was going to walk out of the infirmary, he was forcefully stopped by the Doctor, who convinced him to stay in the infirmary.Chapter 32 Aftermath After Arlo's defeat from John, Darren was in the infirmary, listening to Keene rant about his investigation. The two staff members got into a discussion regarding Leilah and the doctor revealed that his girlfriend Leilah was "a project manager," "really smart," "a high-tier," and "super hot;" the Doctor also said that he was going on a date with Leilah later that week. However, the conversation was cut short as an injured Arlo walked in to get himself healed. While Darren was preparing a tonic for Arlo, After the Doctor sent Arlo off with a slow-working tonic, the two staff members wondered who could have injured the King that badly. Keene gusseded that John was the culprit, and while Darren initially disagreed, he realized that John had been acting irritable as of late. Darren then suggested to Keene that they should report what they witnessed to Headmaster Vaughn.Chapter 59 Darren's aforementioned date with his girlfriend got canceled as she got a call from her empolyer and was sent away for two weeks. He spoke about this with Keene.Chapter 67 Rage One Saturday, the resting Doctor received a call from Arlo’s phone, but immediately hung up. When he received a call from the same caller again, the Doctor angrily answered the phone...only to hear from John that he had no idea what was a going on. After some unintelligible mutterings from the Doctor, he agreed to meet John and Seraphina that morning. After performing some check-ups on the school’s Ace, the Doctor confirmed that Seraphina’s bodily systems were perfectly normal, save for her ability being gone. He promised to get back to the duo after he gets the test results and advised them to keep quiet about the situation.Chapter 76 Change John went to Darren for a tonic to heal injuries he sustained the previous day from Zeke and Mardin. Seraphina followed not long after for help with a minor head wound. He admonished her for walking around in full view of the school with blood trickling down her face, to which she replied she didn't realize just how much blood there was. As he was telling her to sit tight as he prepared a remedy, John interrupted them with a greeting, annoying the doctor. After Seraphina spent some time with John while her wound was healing, Darren called her over to discuss the test results he had received. Chapter 88 He regretfully informed her that her condition was beyond his expertise. Whatever it was she was injected with, it showed no indication that it was going to leave her system. He told her he would send her results to Wellston Hospital for further examination. Later on he was once again drinking coffee, with Keene keeping him company. Things went as usual until Keene was suddenly alerted to a powerful individual setting foot on campus grounds. Doctor Darren wondered if it was someone they needed to worry about. Keene left to find out. Chapter 90 Remi helped Seraphina to the infirmary after the latter was pushed down the stairs. Darren tended to her injuries and had her rest. Seraphina was visited by John, whose face began to contort with anger when he heard what had happened. Seraphina warned him he could wind up looking like their grouchy nurse. Chapter 92 Capture Weeks later, Seraphina had gone missing. While searching for her, a frantic John stopped by the infirmary and asked Darren if she had come by. Before the doctor could ask why he wanted to know, John had left. Chapter 124 Isen was brought to the infirmary after being beaten unconscious. He eventually came to, but Darren had him remain until he fully healed. Seraphina was eventually found and brought to the infirmary with severe injuries. After Darren had her patched up and resting, he sat at his desk and looked at his phone. Remi and Blyke noisily burst into the room, and the nurse angrily told them both off for disturbing his patients. He pointed them towards Isen before going back to his phone. Chapter 131 He began messaging with Leilah, who was exhausted from her heavy workload. Since she was set to return Friday, they rescheduled their cancelled date night for the upcoming weekend. Leilah asked him his opinion on her new hat, sending him a picture of her wearing it along with a bikini. He was gazing longingly at the picture when Remi bid him farewell and thanked him to for looking after Isen. Nose bleeding, Darren told her and Blyke to get lost. Chapter 132 Joker Shortly after the kidnapping incident, a masked student known as Joker had begun targeting Wellston's top-ranked students one-by-one. Naturally, Darren and his co-workers knew that the powerful Joker was really John. Darren did not approve of John's new approach to dealing with problems, but The Headmaster had ordered all of Wellston's staff not to intervene. On the evening of the date, Darren met up with Leilah at StarLight Restaurant. who told her boyfriend about her extended absence; due to a new branch opening in Leilah's company, ZetaSci, Leilah's superiors called her to train the new employees of the branch. The couple continued to discuss about ZetaSci until Leilah changed the subject to Wellston students. Darren admitted that John had been causing trouble across the school due to his best friend losing her ability from an ability-dampening drug; he also admitted that he had been losing sleep for the past month as he, the doctors, and the Authorities had no idea how to reverse the drug's effects. Darren then asked Leilah if she could get ZetaSci to help reverse the drugs effects, but once he told his girlfriend that the identity of the ability-lost student (Seraphina), Leilah spilt her wine on her dress and left to the bathroom to clean the stain up. After returning, Darren noticed her lack of interest throughout the remainder of the date. Next day, Darren ranted to Keene about how poorly his date went and how all his previous relationships ended due to him ranting about his job. In desperation, Darren attempted to ask Keene on how to keep a woman interested. However, he was interrupted by an injured student that he, as the school nurse, was forced to tend to. Chapter 142 Arc 17 Not much changed in Darren's life following John's victory against the Royals. He continued to take care of injured students. He was drinking coffee in his office one day hen Seraphina came in with Evie. He expected he needed to heal Seraphina again, but she said that it was Evie's sprained leg that needed looking at. He had Seraphina bring her to the back to be checked on. As he watched Seraphina help Evie, he realized she reminded him of Leilah. As he pondered why this was the case, he burned himself with a mouthful of scalding-hot coffee. Chapter 162 It is mentioned by a few students that Darren is furious with the latest widespread of the fake Jokers, around the School, that have been sending more students to the School's Infirmary everyday, much to his chargrin. Bonus Episodes A Typical Day After Crail fell through the roof, Darren thought to himself that he needed a new job. Bonus Episode Powers and Abilities Darren Stats.png|Dr. Darren's stats Doctor Darren Nightmare.jpeg|Dr. Darren using his Nightmare to scare Tanner, Wenqi, Illena, and John. Nightmare: Dr. Darren possesses the ability Nightmare which surrounds him with a black mist with red eyes. He uses this ability to intimidate students and is one of the scariest people in Wellston. Chapter 30 Intelligence Darren can make medicines potent enough to heal a broken arm in three hours, and thanks to John visiting the infirmary almost every day, Darren has had ample time to practice and pefect his tonics. Accoring to Leilah, Darren is more than qualified to work at her company, ZetaSci. Quotes * (To John after John broke his arm) "How many times do I have to tell you to watch yourself? DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO DIE BEFORE YOU UNDERSTAND?"Chapter 4 * (Answering Isen's question about John) "JOHN? WHO THE F*CK IS THAT?" * (To John regarding his healing tonics) "THANKS TO A CERTAIN SOMEONE I GET TO PRACTICE MAKING THEM. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."Chapter 30 * (To Students who are bullying John) "I just want everyone to know that I have a date tonight. And if anyone makes me work overtime, I'll kill him." * (On Keene stating that an apple a day keeps the doctor away) "Then why the hell are you always in my office?!" ''Chapter 67 * (To John's call about Seraphina's injury) "''AKSHJFLSKAJF" ''Chapter 76 * (Someone crashing through the ceiling) "''I need a new job." * (To Remi when she enters the infirmary) "THIS IS THE F*CKING INFIRMARY! KEEP YOUR VIOCE DOWN! Your friend's in the back." Relationships * John: Due to John's constant injuries, it is Darren's job to heal the "cripple" as has done so for over a year. While John serves as a source of irritation for him, Darren appears to legitimately care for him and knows that he is only pretending to be a cripple. * Keene: Keene, the Head of Security, appears to be a good friend of the Doctor and is another staff member of Wellston Private High School. Sometimes, the Doctor likes to makes bets with him about the students. * Leilah: Leilah is Darren's girlfriend. He holds her in high regard and claims that she's "super hot, really smart, and powerful." As of Chapter 59, the couple has only been on three dates. * Seraphina: As one of Wellston's students, Darren appears to legitimately care for Seraphina. After she lost her ability due to an unknown drug, Darren has been constantly trying to produce a cure for over a month, eventually even turning to Leilah for help. Notes & Trivia * Doctor Darren is dating Seraphina's older sister, Leilah.Chapter 32 * Like the other staff members, Doctor Darren knows about John's past. * His ability doesn't seem to work on John. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Wellston Staff Category:Elite-tier